The invention relates to a process for sealing railroad structures, such as e.g. railroad bridges.
Known processes for sealing railroad structures generally comprise the following process stages:
(a) diverting railroad traffic, removing the tracks and removing the ballast materials, PA1 (b) repair of the railroad structure and application of the seal material, PA1 (c) reinstallation of the tracks and ballast materials. PA1 (a) the track is cleared of ballast and the ties are placed on blocks, PA1 (b) the railroad structure surface is prepared and cleaned, PA1 (c) each block is removed and prefabricated concrete elements are placed at the spots where the blocks were previously located and the blocks are again inserted between the prefabricated elements and the ties, PA1 (d) then the spaces between the prefabricated elements are filled by on site pouring with concrete and PA1 (e) after drying the blocks are removed and the track reballasted and levelled.
The cost of measures (a) and (c) are generally 10 to 15 times those of measure (b). In addition, this process cannot be used without certain junctions being left and without the risk of cracks occurring in the materials used (e.g. cement).